


Cock Worship

by spinmetal



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde-6 has a set of gorgeous dicks change my mind, Cock Worship, Exos have detachable gential mods, F/M, M/M, Other, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmetal/pseuds/spinmetal
Summary: Kinktober: Day 6 aka the day which you steal Cayde’s dick and vid call him so he can watch you suck it and wish he hadn’t taken it off.





	Cock Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Cock Worship

Cayde-6’s dick is the most gorgeous thing you’ve ever seen. Perfect length and girth for you, slightly curved at the tip. It’s shade of blue that matches his plating, with black ribbing and two glowing orange stripes running down the top and underside of its length ending right under the white head. Made of silicone, like most Exo sex mods, it’s soft to the touch and gives in your grip when you wrap a hand around it pumping it firmly. Your thumb reverently traces an orange stripe and Cayde’s internal fans whirr to life with a quiet click. Tongue flicking out to explore the pristine white head, you gently scrape your teeth along its length, nipping at soft silicone, mesmerised by how it gives under your teeth. Soft pants fill the room accompanied by the quiet hum of cooling fans.

Cayde’s hungry gaze bores into you, urging you to continue when you pause to contemplate his dick. You lift your gaze, eyes trailing across his heaving chest, noting orange flickering in his gaping mouth and meet bright blue eyes clouded with lust. Without breaking eye contact, you boldly lick the orange stripe from base to head, smirking at Cayde’s whimpers. In one smooth move, your mouth sinks onto the dick, taking it to the hilt and Cayde groans, thrusting his hips.

Your cheeks bulge, stuffed full of dick, and you swallow, revelling in the sensation of your throat clenching around its girth before pulling it out of your mouth with a loud, wet _pop_. A trail of saliva connects your red lips to the glistening cock and the sight earns a moan from Cayde. He’s so close to coming just _watching_ you worship his cock - he can’t imagine how good it would feel if said cock was _actually attached to him_.

“ _Not fair_ ,” he whines as you swirl your tongue around the head of his dick like it’s a lollipop, shuddering in pleasure at the wet slurping sounds you make.

“If you didn’t want it stolen,” you say, low purr in your voice clear through the live feed. “You should’ve kept it better.”

Cayde whimpers, eyes riveted to your swollen lips sealed over his cock, revelling in the filthy squelches and slurps you make as you suck his cock like it’s all you live for. _Next time_ , he vows. Next time he catches you, he’s stealing his dick back, putting it in its rightful place (between his legs) and fucking your mouth until you both see stars.

But for now, he’ll have to settle for palming his mons as he watches you worship his cock like its divine. The image of you, eyes shut in bliss and cheeks stuffed full of glistening cock, will be fuel for some impressively vivid fantasising for many nights to come. He can’t wait to make those fantasies reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to cross-post the drabbles here too oops.


End file.
